With Leather
by Breniah
Summary: After losing an arm wrestle to Sam, Jack winds up as her slave for the day...
1. Wearing the Leather

Wearing the Leather  
  
Breniah  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
  
RATING: M or M15  
  
CATEGORY: Sam & Jack romance, humour  
  
SPOLIERS: everything up to and including WoO just to be safe.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you enjoyed please let me know, feedback is always appreciated. And for the record, there are no such things as regulations in my world, therefore, no regs, no problem!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"How do I get myself into these messes?" Jack asked with frustration. He played with the papers on his desk in an attempt to get his report done. Looking over at his plant he continued, "Do you want me to tell you how it happened? A few days ago in the briefing room my idea seemed like a great one. It never fails to amaze me how things can get out of control, how I can lose control so easily. I'm still trying to figure out how she got the upper hand! All I suggested to the General was that we have a little 'Out of the Time Loop' party. So innocent, a chance to wind down, enliven everyone's spirits. Sam agreed wholeheartedly to the idea. So it was decided, Saturday night in the Gateroom; costumes optional. That was when my adorable Major showed her hand!" Jack looked over at the plant, awaiting its response.  
  
Getting none, he shuffled the papers again, and continued his story. "She called the General to witness as she challenged me to arm wrestle. "To get it out of the way once and for all," she said. The bet? The loser was to be the winner's slave for a day. Well, of course I acted on impulse, Sam as my slave for a day? Shit yeh! I agreed without thinking. But when we were arm wrestling she went all feminine on me, licking her lips, breathing deeply, stroking her fingers along the back of my hand! Cheating I call it, the General however, disagreed and I couldn't exactly tell him what she was doing to cheat. I tell you, the consequences suck!"  
  
"Uh, Colonel?" Sam stuck her head through the doorway to his office. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"My plant," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She gave him a strange look before shrugging and saying, "So tomorrow you begin your servitude. I expect you to be at my apartment at 0700 hours to cook me pancakes and drive me to work. Sound okay sir?" She gave him a cheeky smile.  
  
"Major, tell me why you chose tomorrow as my slave day? Why not today, or the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow is the 'Out of the Loop' party. Maximum humiliation!" She grinned again.  
  
"See, that's what I don't get! Why do you want to humiliate me? Aren't I a great CO?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
"Yes sir, the best CO in fact," she agreed.  
  
"Then why? WHY?"  
  
"'Cause it'll be fun," she giggled. Before he could make any more comments she continued, "Tomorrow 0700." As she left, she heard his groan of anguish and something that sounded suspiciously like his head hitting the desk.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
'So far, so good,' Jack thought happily, as he strolled down the halls of the SGC. For most of the day all he had to do was treat her like a princess. Fetch, carry, cook, chauffeur, all things he could do easily. She had mentioned earlier that she would get him to do her reports but obviously changed her mind, knowing she would have to redo them anyway so he had gotten out of that as well. All he had left was the party which, after checking his watch, was due to kick off any minute.  
  
Sam's last command to him was to go to his office and wait for her. So when he got there, he waited. And waited. And waited some more. And then he fell asleep. A hand touching his shoulder suddenly woke him.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he yelled automatically. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. Wow! "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Sam?" he asked again. His eyes were trying to take in all her outfit at once.  
  
'My God! She is trying to kill me!' he thought as his eyes traveled over her knee-high leather boots, tiny leather shorts, and tight leather vest which did amazing things to her breasts.  
  
Finally looking up into her eyes, he saw her grinning maniacally, her hair slicked back neatly. In one hand she had a bag and in the other a riding crop.  
  
'Gulp.'  
  
"I've brought you your costume for tonight, slave," she said holding, out the bag.  
  
He took the bag with apprehension. "I'll wait outside while you change," she said, before slipping outside and closing the door, collapsing against it and crying with laughter.  
  
"Wow, Sam! Nice get up!" Daniel said as he strolled up to her.  
  
She grimaced, this wasn't her usual thing but to see Jack… it was worth it. Daniel began to laugh loudly as she quickly filled him in.  
  
"Time's up Jack!"  
  
Slowly, the door opened and Jack emerged, his face like a thundercloud.  
  
"This had better be a joke," he threatened.  
  
Daniel and Sam collapsed laughing again at the sight of their CO and friend wearing nothing but leather pants and boots.  
  
"No way Major!"  
  
"But sir, you lost the bet, slave for a day. And tonight's party is a great way to show off my 24 hour possession."  
  
Jack glared.  
  
"C'mon Jack, you lost, live with it."  
  
"Fine," he said impatiently. "Let's go."  
  
"Uh, sir, you forgot something," Sam said as she reached up and clicked a black leather dog collar, covered in studs, around his neck.  
  
"Now this is going to far," he said, gesturing to the leash she held in her hand. "You are not dragging me along like a puppy!" he declared.  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Jack will you damn well get over it?" she exclaimed, tugging on his leash for emphasis.  
  
He glared at her again to no effect. "Fine," he said resignedly.  
  
Daniel jumped with glee, "Give me 10 minutes guys, maximum impact and all that!" he yelled as he ran off towards the gateroom.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Sam started laughing. It was obviously contagious because Jack started laughing too.  
  
"You do realise I will get you back for this. don't you?" he asked in a friendly voice.  
  
She looked daunted for a moment, then shrugged, "Looking forward to it sir."  
  
"Make it Jack please. Sir in this situation is a little off," he said gesturing.  
  
She nodded, agreeing with him. She tapped her riding crop absently against her boot. "Shall we go now?"  
  
Jack jerked his eyes from her booted leg. "Sorry, what?"  
  
"I asked if we should go now," she repeated.  
  
Jack nodded distractedly, his thoughts elsewhere. 'Man she is hot. I mean she is usually hot, but man… WOW!' he thought.  
  
He looked up and around just as they entered the Gateroom. A deathly lull came over everyone there. Jack let his eyes scan the crowd. Costumes optional had ended up meaning that everyone had turned up in jeans and T- shirts, not leather bondage gear. General Hammond came towards them heroically stifling a grin. The rest of the SGC wasn't so disciplined as they simultaneously burst into laughter.  
  
"Fetch Colonel, fetch. Good boy!"  
  
"Spank me, Jack, please," someone else lisped outrageously.  
  
"Nice ass!" a woman's voice cried out.  
  
"Interesting choice of outfits, Major," Hammond said, still trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Can I interest you in a drink, Major?" Hammond asked, gesturing to the makeshift bar.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said before turning slightly to Jack and continuing, "Come along."  
  
"I am so never going to live this down," he muttered.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jack leant against the wall and was blissfully enjoying a moment alone. He had been fending off smart assed quips all night and he was glad of the reprieve. His Major was in the bathroom and had let go of his leash for the first time all night. Thankfully, the party was beginning to wind down. He didn't know how much more waiting outside the ladies he could do.  
  
Sam emerged from the bathroom, stumbling and giggling inanely. Jack was stone cold sober, he had to drive Sam home. Sam was pissed, she'd be lucky if she made it to the car. She straightened up, pressed herself against him and said, "Jack I wish to go home. We shall make our goodbyes and leave." Then she kissed him, pushing him hard against the wall.  
  
"Let's go," he muttered hoarsely.  
  
They had just said their goodbyes to the General, when Sam demanded a piggyback to the car. Groaning, Jack hoisted her onto his back and walked toward the elevators, ignoring the whistles and catcalls that followed them.  
  
As soon as the elevator doors closed Sam began running her hands down his naked chest and gently biting his ears.  
  
"Sam! Do you want me to drop you?"  
  
She giggled and stopped what she was doing.  
  
'Christ!' he thought as he felt her breath tickle the back of his neck.  
  
She was asleep by the time they got to the car and he placed her gently on the back seat. He slipped on a spare shirt, thankful to be able to cover up at last. Sam falling asleep was a good thing, he realised. He knew he couldn't take advantage of her whilst she was drunk, but he also knew he wasn't so strong as to resist her. She had planned it all so perfectly.  
  
Sam awoke as Jack was carrying her to the door and she immediately began her assault on him again.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say you could put a shirt on," she mumbled against his shoulder.  
  
"It's after midnight, Major, I'm not a slave anymore," he said with relish.  
  
"No!" she said emphatically.  
  
"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We are not going back to 'Major' and 'Sir' so live with it!"  
  
He dropped her on the couch and watched her steadily. She was still in her leather gear and she was matching his stare fearlessly.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"That I want you to get over here and kiss me!"  
  
"Are you sure you really wanna do this Sam? I mean you have had a lot…"  
  
"GET OVER HERE!"  
  
He moved over to her and sat on the edge of the couch. Gently he began to kiss her upturned face.  
  
"Sam?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!!! Who hates me???" he whispered harshly. She had fallen asleep again.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, unzipping her boots as he lowered her down onto her bed. He stared down at her for a moment and sighed, "Not fair."  
  
He turned to leave and her hand shot out, yanking him down beside her. She snuggled into his body and promptly fell asleep again.  
  
"You ARE trying to give me heart attack," he murmured into her hair, his body responding to her snuggling. He cradled her closer and lay there, waiting for sleep and tomorrow to come. 


	2. Waking In Leather

Waking In Leather  
  
By Breniah  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
  
RATING: M  
  
CATEGORY: Sam & Jack romance, humour  
  
SPOLIERS: everything up to and including WoO just to be safe.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you enjoyed please let me know, feedback is always appreciated. And for the record, in these stories, there are no such things as regulations, therefore, no regs, no problem!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack awoke to the strange sensation of having a leather clad Sam in his arms. He gently extracted himself from her embrace, sliding out of the bed as he did so.  
  
A shower and a change of clothes later he felt much better. Sam was still asleep so he left her a glass of water and a couple of aspirins beside the bed, to combat the inevitable hangover she would wake to. With a final look at her sleeping form he grabbed his keys and left the house.  
  
An hour later when he returned she still hadn't moved, the water and aspirins were still untouched. He dropped the bag of clothes he had picked up from her flat by the bed and sat down next to her, gently stroking her cheek.  
  
She woke under his watchful gaze, mumbled something incomprehensible, then slapped his hand away and rolled over, so that her back was to him.  
  
"C'mon Sam, wake up! We have a busy day ahead of us," he said not wanting to cause her further hangover discomfit.  
  
She sighed and opened her eyes slowly, reaching shakily for water. He passed her the glass and a couple of pills.  
  
"Right," he said. "I've picked up some of your clothes, so while you shower and dress I'll get breakfast going."  
  
She groaned but pushed the covers away and sat up.  
  
"Good girl," he said approvingly. "See you downstairs soon."  
  
"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked spitefully.  
  
Jack paused and then threw over his shoulder, "Yes, yes I think I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The smell of pancakes and bacon tantalised her as she slipped quietly down the stairs. She sat down and waited for Jack to acknowledge her presence. 'How am I going to explain last night?' she thought ruefully.  
  
"Ah, good to see you are up," Jack said, placing a plate of food in front of her. "And more appropriately dressed," he added.  
  
'Great! Here it comes,' she thought morosely.  
  
"Not that I didn't like the leather, but jeans are much more fitting when shopping for shelves."  
  
'Huh?' she thought confusedly. "Shelves?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Mmm hmm. Today, you and I are going shelf shopping. Maybe a set of drawers too," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."  
  
"But I had some serious plans to go back to bed." She added silently, 'And kick myself for my performance last night.'  
  
"Sorry, no can do. You are coming with me today, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."  
  
"No, that's okay," she said hastily. "I'll come."  
  
He smiled smugly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours later, she was back at Jack's place, sitting on the floor of his living room. She was staring intently at the instructions that came with the do-it-yourself shelves Jack had brought. Groaning with frustration, she pushed them away. "This is ridiculous!" she yelled. "I can build a particle accelerator, which by all accounts of science shouldn't exist, and yet I can't figure these damn plans out! Why won't you work?" she yelled, hitting the pieces of wood.  
  
'And Jack still hasn't told me why we are doing all this!' she thought to herself grumpily. 'He hasn't even mentioned last night, and when I tried to, he changed the subject. What the hell is going on?'  
  
"Something wrong?" Jack queried, as he came back downstairs.  
  
"The stupid thing won't work! Where have you been?" she asked grumpily.  
  
"Putting the drawers in the bedroom."  
  
"Why?" she asked, finally cracking. "Why did you buy drawers and a set of shelves? More importantly, why the fuck did you buy DIY shelves? They come ready made, ya know?"  
  
"Temper, temper," he teased. "C'mon, let's get this done and then I'll tell you why," he said placatingly.  
  
"It had better be good," she muttered.  
  
Jack just looked amused, "Didn't your mother ever tell you patience is a virtue?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fine! The shelves are up! We have made space for them in your living room. We tested them with books. I think they are done! Now tell me why I spent my Sunday doing this?" Sam demanded, her hands on her hips.  
  
Jack came out of the kitchen with two beers and offered her one. She shook her head emphatically, still feeling slightly hungover. Jack strolled out onto the terrace, sat down and took a swig of his beer.  
  
Sam followed him and sat next to him, "Why?" she asked relentlessly.  
  
Jack curled his arm around her and said, "Well, you have to put your stuff somewhere. I mean, I do have space for you, and I can make more, but you have a lot of stuff. I figured it would make your moving in easier."  
  
"Moving in?" she squealed. "What?" She jumped out of his arms. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He gently pulled her back down to him. "I'm talking about you moving in with me. You said you didn't want to go back to 'Sir' and 'Major'," he reminded her. "Well neither do I."  
  
"But living together?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well not all at once, a little bit here, a little bit there. But, yeh, living together."  
  
"But…"  
  
"You started this Sam, and now I'm finishing it," he stated.  
  
She drew in a shaky breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "I thought you were going to chew me out for my behaviour last night," she admitted.  
  
"I still might." He gave her a cheeky grin. "I mean, you fell asleep on me! Poor form!"  
  
She blushed, and smacked his arm lightly. He caught her hand and kissed it softly. "I love you," he confessed.  
  
Her face softened for a moment and then she pushed him off his chair, exclaiming, "You can't say that to me! You put me through hell today!"  
  
Jack stood and rubbed his sore ass. "Sam…" he began. He got no further on account of Sam hurling herself into his arms, kissing him passionately.  
  
"I love you too, Jack," she confessed.  
  
He grinned and kissed her again, swinging her up into his arms and carrying her inside. "You are going to move in with me, aren't you?" he asked softly.  
  
She smacked him across the back of the head. "Of course I am, silly," she murmured before kissing him again.  
  
"In that case, let me show you to your bedroom," he said throatily. She giggled, and allowed him to carry her upstairs to THEIR bedroom. 


	3. Wanting the Leather

Wanting the Leather  
  
1 By Breniah  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
  
RATING: M15  
  
CATEGORY: Sam & Jack romance, humour, sexual situations  
  
SPOLIERS: everything up to and including WoO just to be safe.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you enjoyed please let me know, feedback is always appreciated. And for the record, in these stories, there are no such things as regulations, therefore, no regs, no problem!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"This is nice," Sam said, as Jack placed her on the coverlet. She watched as he stripped off his t-shirt before joining her on the bed.  
  
"What is, sweetheart?" he mumbled before starting to kiss her neck.  
  
She gasped as his lips reached her earlobe. "This," she muttered. "Us, together." She elaborated.  
  
"Mmm," he agreed absently, his hand running up under her shirt. As his fingers moved up to cup her breast he murmured, "Very nice."  
  
Sam giggled softly and kissed him again, pulling the entire length of his body against her. She shifted against him, the friction causing him to moan loudly.  
  
Neither of them heard the incessant pounding of the front door.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel screamed again, pounding on the door with his fist. "I know you are in there, your car is here!" He yelled.  
  
Retrieving the spare key from its secret location, Daniel let himself into the house, calling out "Jack?" as he did so.  
  
Sam and Jack both froze.  
  
"Jack? You in the shower?" Daniel's voice floated up to them, followed by the sound of his footsteps on the staircase.  
  
Neither Sam nor Jack could move.  
  
"Jack? Oh my!" Daniel blurted out as he stepped through the doorway to the bedroom.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack asked exasperatedly, finally moving.  
  
"I came to pick you up, remember? It's my turn as the designated driver." At the blank looks on their faces he elaborated. "Sunday night, drinks, Teal'C, Janet, occasionally Feretti and Hammond. Any of this ringing a bell?"  
  
"For crying out loud," Jack said, remembering. Daniel was referring to the long standing tradition of having a few drinks to relax, unwind and see each other in a non-work environment, talking about non-work things. Jack began thinking up excuses to get out of it.  
  
"Daniel, what is with that tie?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
Daniel preened and said, "Do you like?" indicating the thin strips of leather that was the entirety of his tie.  
  
"Danny boy, I am going to strangle you with the damn thing," Jack muttered, sighing heavily as if the alleviate his frustration.  
  
'Not fair,' he thought, grimly as Sam looked under the bed for her shoes.  
  
It's not that he didn't understand the importance of the Sunday night drink ritual. It was their chance to unwind, relax and let their hair down for a while. And he knew that getting a Sunday night ACTUALLY off was cause enough for celebration. As a rational man, Jack understood all that.  
  
But he had Sam in his bed with him now! And that was not the easiest thing in the world to let go, even if it was for only a few hours. Gritting his teeth, Jack hauled himself off the bed and slipped a shirt on.  
  
"It's only for a couple of hours," he reminded himself quietly. Daniel overheard the muttered comment and smiled faintly.  
  
"What is so damn funny, Space Monkey?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing," Daniel said, still smiling.  
  
"I am going to strangle you with that leather thingy," Jack threatened.  
  
Daniel shifted nervously whilst Sam just looked amused.  
  
"Later honey," she said in a conciliatory tone, gently rubbing Jack's arm.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bar was crowded as SG1 plus Janet made their way through to the couches at the rear of the bar. They had a surprise waiting for them as they arrived at their usual seats.  
  
"General Hammond! General Carter!"  
  
"Hello, Colonel, Major, Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier, Teal'c," General Hammond said urbanely.  
  
"Please George, we are on down time, call me Jack," Jack said impishly. Without waiting for a reply, he queried, "So Jacob, whatcha doin' in our little corner of the galaxy?"  
  
"Things are quiet with the Tok'ra recently. I thought I'd take advantage of the lull and spend some time with my little girl."  
  
"Damnit," Jack swore under his breath.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So Dad? When did you get in?" Sam asked, drawing Jack out of the conversation.  
  
"This morning actually. I went by your apartment but weren't there," he said, grinning.  
  
Sam blushed furiously.  
  
"Uh… well you see…" she began before she cut her off.  
  
"She was at my place. Someone had a little too much to drink the night before," he said, indulgently.  
  
Sam turned a darker shade of red at his words.  
  
"Sam!" Jacob looked shocked. "I thought I taught you better than that! We Carter's know how to hold our liquor!"  
  
"Drinks anyone?" Janet asked, changing the subject to prevent her friend from further discomfit.  
  
They were all successfully diverted and they went up to the bar, leaving George and Jacob alone once more.  
  
"You see it between them, don't you?" Jacob asked conversationally.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Are you okay with it?"  
  
"Jacob, I don't have a choice. There aren't any rules or regulations keeping them apart. Personally, I like it, they are good together. How about you? As her father you must have some doubts?"  
  
"I do," Jacob admitted. "But Jack's a good man, and you can see how much they adore each other. Doesn't mean I can't play with him a little though," he added, looking gleeful at the prospect.  
  
Before long both Generals were smiling evilly, each wrapped up in the idea of taking Jack down a notch or two.  
  
"You two are looking pleased with yourselves. What did we miss?" Sam asked as they returned from the bar.  
  
"Nothing," they chorused innocently.  
  
Jack began to feel uneasy. His instincts told him something was up and Jack's instincts were never wrong.  
  
"So Sam, I am only on earth for tonight, I have to leave at 0900 hours tomorrow. How did you want to spend tonight?" Jacob asked, a little too jauntily.  
  
"Whatever you want Dad," she said, not feeling like she was given much of a choice.  
  
"Great! I'll think of something. It's not often I get to spend any quality time with my little girl," he said happily, sending shivers of guilt through Jack.  
  
'You have been through worse torture than this man, get over it,' Jack said to himself trying to get the though that he was being denied another night with Sam. 'Remember Iraq, that prison, that was torture.'  
  
A couple of hours later, Jacob stood saying, "Sorry to be the one to break up the party but I really would like to spend some time with Sam."  
  
Jack tried, he really did try to look pleased for Sam. He knew how much she missed her Dad. But all he could see was Sam slipping through his fingers again.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you," Daniel said. "Coming, Jack?"  
  
'Not tonight,' Jack thought morosely. He stood, said his goodbyes and followed Daniel, Sam and Jacob out. 'Not in the way I would like.'  
  
They dropped Jack off first and Sam went inside to collect some of her stuff.  
  
"Could they be more obvious?" Jacob said to Daniel as they watched them stroll up to Jack's front door. Daniel merely nodded, not willing to mention the bedroom incident he witnessed before.  
  
Once inside the house, Jack swept Sam up into a desperate embrace, kissing her furiously. His hands began undoing the buttons on her jeans, frantically trying to get them out of the way.  
  
"Jack what are you doing? My father is outside waiting for me!" she said, wrenching his hands away.  
  
"I know. I just need…" he lunged again, trying to kiss once more.  
  
"Jack!" She twisted herself away. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"What is wrong with me?" he repeated, very close to breaking point. "I have been teased and tormented by you for the last two days! I can't take it anymore! I need you Sam!"  
  
"Jack, please. You know I don't get a lot of time with my father. He's always so busy," she pleaded.  
  
He rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. "I know, believe me, I know. But I love you Sam, you know how much you mean to me. I'm going insane here."  
  
"How can you act like this?" she asked incredulously.  
  
He reached for her again, kissing her gently, apologising. He began stroking her back softly until she wound her arms around him. He couldn't help himself, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer against him. One hand slid down to her backside, bringing her into closer contact with his arousal.  
  
She pushed at his shoulders, forcing him to stagger backwards away from her. "For crying out loud, Jack!" She yelled.  
  
"Sam, honey, I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Like hell you are," she said coldly. "If all you want is for someone to warm your bed, look elsewhere mister, that's not my scene," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door.  
  
"Damn," Jack swore. "Damn, damn, damn." He sank down onto the couch dejectedly. 'What the hell am I going to do now?' 


	4. Without the Leather

Without the Leather  
  
By Breniah  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.  
  
RATING: M15  
  
CATEGORY: Sam & Jack romance, humour, sexual situations  
  
SPOLIERS: everything up to and including WoO just to be safe.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you enjoyed please let me know, feedback is always appreciated. And for the record, in these stories, there are no such things as regulations, therefore, no regs, no problem!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sat on his couch with his shoulders slumped. He could still hear the door slamming as Sam strode out of his house. He shivered as the reality of his actions slowly began to sink in. 'How could I have done that?' he asked himself in horror. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just done.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
He stood and walked listlessly around the house. 'How did this happen? In 48 hours I managed to declare my love for her, have it returned, which still astounds me, and then lose her. Am I some adolescent boy who can't control himself?' He smacked himself in the forehead hard, knowing he deserved it.  
  
After grabbing a jacket, Jack climbed up onto his roof, knowing he would never get to sleep. He needed to think, he needed to plan. He definitely needed to get her back. He gazed up at the stars, shining down at him.  
  
"Shit!" Tomorrow at 0800 hours he had to face her. At work, where gossip ran rife and after their little exhibition at the 'Out of the Loop' party, tongues would be wagging. Especially if Sam couldn't stand to talk to him, work with him or even be near him as he suspected might be the case.  
  
'Well, Sam wanted my maximum humiliation. Guess I'm going to have to sacrifice my dignity to get her back.' He thought ruefully.  
  
He lay down and continued his contemplation of the stars as he devised a way to apologise and get her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam closed the door to her bedroom and released a sigh of relief. It had been great spending the night catching up with her father but his timing was lousy. What she really wanted to do all night was rant and rave about the insensitivity of men! She couldn't bitch about her CO to her father and besides which, there were certain aspects of what pissed her off that she didn't want Jacob to know about.  
  
Collapsing backwards on the bed, she sighed again. 'How, in so little time, did it end up like this?' she thought sadly.  
  
Rolling over, she shrugged off her jacket and threw it against the door. It was a childish act of releasing her emotions but she was sure her father wouldn't appreciate being woken by the sound of her breaking every dish she owned.  
  
"Damn," she muttered softly. 'How am I supposed to react to working with tomorrow?' she asked herself. How should she act? She sat up and went through the motions of getting ready for bed, knowing as Jack did, that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.  
  
'Cool. I'll play it cool. Slightly reserved, the appropriate way for a junior officer to behave around her commanding officer. There's no need to get hysterical. I'll pretend it didn't happen. I'll pretend that that bastard didn't say those things, do those things to me tonight,' she told herself. 'I'll pretend it never hurt.'  
  
After pulling back the covers she crawled into bed and hugged her pillow. 'I'll pretend it never hurt.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack strolled down the corridor of the SGC whistling a jaunty tune as he went. The promise of bunches of tulips, lilies, daffodils and roses being delivered to Sam's office had put him in a more positive frame of mind. While he was nowhere as happy as his whistling suggested, he maintained the appearance of good humour.  
  
'What if she doesn't like the flowers?' The thought popped into his head suddenly as he had visions of Sam throwing bunch after credit card damaging bunch of flowers at his head. 'What if she posted the cards of apology he had attached to every bunch on the notice board for everyone to see and laugh at? What if she announced his disgraceful actions over the PA?' Jack mind whirled at the images he was concocting.  
  
Suddenly feeling very scared he walked the rest of the way to the briefing room, berating himself and praying to any deity that would listen that Sam would go straight to the briefing room instead of her office.  
  
He sat down in his usual chair and waited, dreading each moment. The rest of SG1, minus Sam, and General Hammond entered the briefing room and took their seats. Jack closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
'She's probably in her office right now trying to find an inch of space to dump her stuff, getting angrier every second. I bet she's started her revenge. I bet she's telling Janet!' Jack's eyes popped open as thought ran across his mind. 'Not Janet! She'll tell everyone and stick really, really big needles into me!'  
  
Just then Sam dashed into the briefing room. She sat quickly and muttered her apologies, saying she hadn't slept well and only had just gotten to the base. She studiously avoided looking at Jack. Jack felt a new wave of guilt at her words. She had probably lain in bed all night, cursing him and thinking up new and inventive torture methods.  
  
As Hammond started talking, Jack's mind started wandering. At least she hadn't had a chance to see her office. He still had time to get to minimum safe distance before she saw that.  
  
"Colonel? Try to pay attention," Hammond said exasperatedly.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"As I just said, you have a week's downtime. Daniel is off with SG6 this week and considering what you and Teal'C have been through recently, I thought you could use some time off. Major," he said, turning to Sam, "I know you always have something to work on. Take it easy though," he said, looking at her sternly. "You could use some time off too."  
  
"Thank you, General, but you're right. I do have some devices I'd like to work on," Sam answered, smiling slightly.  
  
"I thought you would say that. Fine, people, dismissed."  
  
Jack bolted out of the briefing room as fast as his legs could carry him. He got changed in record time and had just made it to the elevator when he heard Sam call out to him.  
  
'Damn,' he thought. 'So close.' He looked longingly at the elevator doors closing and then turned to face the music.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, Major?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Thank you for the flowers," she said evenly. "They are lovely."  
  
Jack looked surprised. She wasn't yelling at him. She wasn't even looking remotely hurt or fazed. "Uh, you're welcome?" he said tentatively.  
  
She watched him steadily for a moment and then continued, "And I read all your cards."  
  
He began to feel panic creeping up behind his shoulder. Looking at her, he felt all his guilt and remorse rush through him. "And?" he asked softly, not daring to hope she might have forgiven him.  
  
"And I accept. Dinner tonight would be nice. I think we should talk about what happened so that it doesn't affect our working relationship. 1900 hours?" she said in a cold and casual manner that had Jack feeling nervous.  
  
Accept? Jack's brain went into overdrive as he tried to remember what exactly he had written on those cards beyond 'I'm sorry'. Finally, it clicked, he had offered to make her dinner so he could grovel some more.  
  
Realising she was waiting for his answer he belated muttered, "1900 hours is fine. See you then."  
  
She nodded once and walked off, her back very straight.  
  
Jack quickly jumped into the lift and waited impatiently as it carried him to the surface. He had a lot to do before tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam fiddled with her keys as she stood out the front of Jack's house. What was she doing here? Why had she agreed to this in the first place?  
  
'Because you were touched when he sent all those flowers and deep down you want to forgive him,' a little voice inside her informed her. 'You want to see how far he will go to get you to forgive him and take him back. You still love him, that hasn't changed and you know it.'  
  
"Shut up!" she said aloud.  
  
"Sam?" Jack's voice called out inside the house.  
  
"Shit," she muttered. 'Better knock before I run away.'  
  
Jack opened the door and gestured her inside. Delicious aromas wafted in from the kitchen.  
  
"May I take your coat?" he asked, holding out his hands. She slipped it off her shoulders and passed it to him as he said, "Dinner is almost ready, please take a seat. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
She nodded dumbly. He was being so polite, so solicitous, so like a stranger.  
  
"Wine? Beer? Something soft?"  
  
"Wine, please," she heard herself say. "Red, if you don't mind."  
  
He nodded and dashed off to the kitchen. She sat down heavily, still trying to decide whether or not she would forgive him. The thing was, she understood where he was coming from. She had felt it herself. She just had never thought Jack would act like that. Like such a child.  
  
He came back into the room, carrying a bottle of wine and 2 glasses. After pouring the wine he rushed back to kitchen only to return moments later with their dinner.  
  
"Thai? When did you learn to cook Thai?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, I didn't. Slight confession, I made my famous call to the local take away place." At her mock stern look, he shrugged and added, "Hey! I am trying to apologise and grovel here, and we both know how I CAN'T cook. My cooking is no way to say sorry."  
  
She giggled involuntarily. An uncomfortable silence descended over them as they ate.  
  
"This is killing me. I'm sorry, I am a bad person. And I'm not good with words. In fact, I suck at letting someone really know how I feel. But I am sorry, I had no right to act like I did. Like a primitive barbarian. I have no excuses to make, except you drive me crazy. I love you, Sam, you know that. And I wish I could take it all back but I can't and all I can do now is grovel and throw myself at your mercy." He stood and knelt before her on his knees. "This is me begging. You deserve so much better than me, Sam, but I do love you. Please forgive me."  
  
Sam sat in slight shock at his little speech. She looked at him on his knees before her, begging her to forgive him. She saw the guilt and love in his eyes. She saw he was shaking slightly as if he dreaded her answer.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she looked him in the eye and said softly, "I don't know what to say, Jack."  
  
TBC  
  
The final part should be up soon. 


End file.
